The publication DE 42 23 499 A1 shows a bearing element configured as a recirculating roller shoe that comprises a solid carrier body. This is supported through cylindrical rolling elements on a raceway of a guide rail. The load-bearing rolling elements are arranged behind one another in a channel of the carrier body that extends in the direction of travel of the carrier body. The cylindrical rolling elements or rollers form an endless circuit, a further channel for receiving the returning rolling elements being arranged in the solid carrier body. However, due to the large material requirement for the solid carrier body, this is an expensive construction.